


This Love Chronicles

by darkryuu



Series: Legacy [11]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkryuu/pseuds/darkryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current Story: Bad things always happen in threes, according to legend. For Roomi/Luna's son, this unfortunate curse seems hellbent on following him for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Chronicles

**Chapter 1:** In the Circle 

**Author’s Note:** I know, I’m not _actually_ done with ENDGAME but let’s just say we’re going on a few new adventures. This story follows Yagami Kamon, son of Yagami Jyun and Yagami Roomi (Luna) introduced in ‘This Love’. 

Alright, this is a warning right here: **_this is dark as hell_. ** I know, I tell you all ‘it’s fluffy!’ but then something positively traumatizing happens _every time_. No, there’s literally no denying it here. This will be one of the bleakest I’ve written to date in my opinion and it will have very dark elements. _Viewer discretion is advised,_ I guess? And no, I’m not trying to destroy Harvest Moon lore, just trying to implement it more than usual. 

Why read such tragedy? Because I am still, at the end of the day (or fic) going to provide a ‘happy ending’. Is it happy to everyone? Probably _not_ but I can guarantee the characters will be able to live with the outcome. There will be Spring. 

In terms of timeline to other stories, this is way after Answers and at least a yearish before the Otome Interlude chapters. This is a short one to start you off but I’m probably going to dose on the chapters similar to Otome to keep it HOPEFULLY short and sweet. For now, enjoy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"The only reason you were born was for this task alone, Aurelia. Failure is not accepted."_

Men disgusted her. 

Tobari Aurelia glowered as she turned over in the king-sized bed, it being the first thing she saw upon waking. It was weird, wasn't it? This whole 'morning wood' thing. Maybe succubus did attack men in their sleep. 

She poked the 'tree' through his pajama pants absently. Grumbling something unintelligible, he swatted her hand away and turned over on his side. Aurelia snickered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her ear against his back. "Puddle duck, it's time to wake up." 

More mumbling came followed by his soft breathing, denoting he'd fallen back to sleep. Sighing, she sat up, noting to herself that he'd absently started fondling himself. Men. 

_"You'll know as well as we all do when you meet him. The prophecies say he'll have blue eyes."_

Ah yes, that only cut that mystery down to, what, a billion people? Shaking her head, glum, she opened the drawer where Mama Roo put all the clean towels and took the magenta one the woman had bought her. She loved Mama Roo, humming as she chose a pair of panties and took her school uniform as well. 

Entering the little bathroom attached to his room, she turned on the tap to get it warm, turning on his radio. Aaron and Alice were playing, much to her delighted dismay. She'd never know whether to like or hate them. 

Leaning over the sink, she pulled her dark pink tresses back away from her face with a band and started to exfoliate. 'You women and that s--t', he'd mutter. Yea, well, not everyone was bizarrely and unnaturally gorgeous like the Yagami. He just inherited supernatural genes was all. 

Shimmying his retro Nirvana shirt off, she stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, close to naked. 'Nobody's worried about your tits except you, Aurie, shut up'. 

_"I wish you'd been prettier. A boy like him would never notice you, even with you right under his nose."_

...Who cares? Leering at herself, she tugged off her underwear and shut herself away in the shower. That's why men were pigs. Or maybe not all men but certainly him. 

Just on reflex, she covered her breasts and more south when the door swung open. Yagami Kamon was gazing at her sleepily, already undressed. Aurelia leered as he just wandered in to share the double taps. "I do _not_ like sharing a shower with you busting one, prick." 

"Who's busting one?" he questioned tonelessly, running his fingers through what hair he had. 

_"Are you trying to kill Mama Roo_ ? _"_ was all she'd asked when he decided to shave half his head, creating that rather bizarre mohawk that was recycling through popularity recently. Kamon had just laughed it off. She was serious though. Mama Roo was rather protective of her husband and son's luxurious long hair, barely letting them get it trimmed. Needless to say, while Aurelia was surprised how fetching it was on him, Roomi had sobbed herself into a fit and locked herself in a room for a day. Papa J just stared at him. 

_"...Lame."_

_"You're lame."_

Kamon told her that he and his father had been trading insults since he was one. She thought that was stupid but, lo and behold, after watching a family video she discovered it was entirely true. Figured. Good sexy genes and a f--king genius. If he wasn't her best friend she'd hate him. 

She yelped as he suddenly clenched her head, pulling her back and burying her nose in her hair. His brow creased, flicking the moisture away as he pulled back. "That's kind of a girly smelling shampoo. What is that?" 

"Strawberry vanilla" she stuck out her tongue. "I like the smell." 

"Mm." 

Washing his hair with just something normal and entirely bland, he yawned. "What were we doing last night that has me want to forget doing anything today and sleep forever?" 

"Sasake, Hiseki, Jonnouji...any of that ringing a bell?" she smirked, sarcastic. 

"So we were getting f--ked up" he concluded, tilting his body to clean under his arms. 

Aurelia sighed. "We were doing nothing of the sort but we did run around and watch them get f--ked up." 

Kamon rolled his crystal blue eyes around in thought before shaking his head. "I'm going to end up skipping some class to nap doing that craziness. And I know it was you that pulled me into that mess, I don't party like that on an effin' Sunday knowing his bitch brother Monday is the next day." 

"It was fun!" 

"Whatever" he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. 

"Did you just come all over the bed?" Aurelia sulked, "I hate changing the sheets with your wasted babies everywhere." 

Kamon glowered at her, "I did not jerk off, it just went away." 

She snorted, wringing out her hair and reaching for her towel. "Whatever. Those things are weapons. You should be a eunuch." 

"Only if I get to watch when you have lesbian sex." 

Pursing her lips, she gave him a look as she exited, wrapping the towel around her body. "Didn't I tell you, oh, a bazillion times, that I am _not_ a lesbian?" 

"Always talking about my penis and how much of a menace it is, what am I supposed to think? Like, I'm not even a manwhore or anything, sheesh" Kamon scoffed, exiting as well and wrapping the towel around his waist. 

Kamon had ten piercings in total. He had four in each ear, his brow, and, weirdly, a nipple. He said he'd intended to get both done but even he had to wuss out on that. "I should've just gotten two piercers to do it at once, there's a super loss of balance here..." 

That was really the only one she'd not sat in on and been surprised he'd done. Well, he also shocked her with the tatt he had on his side, the one reading "golden" in Chinese. He'd teased he was tempted to get "moon jellyfish" but figured he'd go for the less bizarre rendition of her name. 

No, it wasn't just his penis that was a menace, but him all-in-all. Swallowing, she reached over as she came to the sink to pinch his pierced nipple. He yelped, smacking her hand and giving her an annoyed expression. "Why don't you go home?" 

"Because you'd miss me." 

"I'm certainly not believing that at this moment." 

She snickered, drying herself and shaking her short cut hair dry. Kamon dragged his clothes on, just running his fingers through his hair and looking just...perfect. Irritated about that and all of its meanings, she tried to squeeze again but he caught her this time, turning the action back on her. 

"OH MY GOD, sexual harrassment!"   
  
"Don't be a hypocrite" he stuck out his tongue, clasping on the necklace she got him a few years back. Just a simple leather strand with some random silver beads. She swallowed again as he turned to look at her, his dark bangs falling over one of his beautiful blue eyes. "Ready?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, I have to do my make-up" she mumbled, looking away as she leaned over to put on eyeliner. 

Kamon rolled his eyes, probably, before exiting. "You don't even need make-up." 

_"When the coming of age arrives, you know what must be done. You will live this prophecy, Aurelia, or you will lose everything_ ." 

...Bull. Bull! Gritting her teeth, she clenched the bowl of the sink hard, staring into it before looking up at her half done face. As a child, she'd accepted it just because he was all she had. But no, as soon as she met Kamon in kindergarten it automatically felt wrong. No, not for any poor reasons but because it was a healthy relationship, innocent for a child to have a best friend they adored. It wasn't until middle school, when they started to prepare her for her place, that she couldn't believe it anymore. 

Damned if it just wasn't all playing out as planned. Men disgusted her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He’d been a baby when this place was made, apparently. It was the brainchild of his dad, Yagami Jyun, and in turn his mama’s, Yagami Roomi’s, baby. The hours spent here were uncountable and if asked what he thought of the place, what he thought of the jobs, the tasks, how would he answer? 

“This is boring as _s—t_ , dad.” 

Yagami Kamon sat on the sand as his old man snapped pictures of models in bathing suits. In and of itself he guessed photographing half-naked women wasn’t _bad_ but same pose, same people, same everything. Like yea, his dad was luckily innovative when he could be but sometimes he was tethered to the designer’s desires and this was one of those cases. Kamon just couldn’t imagine being trapped like that and for so long… 

“You just have two artsy parents and got the f—king boring gene, that’s all” his father countered dryly, kneeling behind a gigantic camera. 

It was true though. Did he ever have aspirations to be a rock star or musician? Nope. Did he ever want to paint like his Aunt Kaede? Psh, no. This? Hell no. Clothes design? Not at all. He liked numbers and figures like Uncle Koji and Uncle Cliff, give him something to solve. Creative endeavors, that wasn’t his thing. His mama lamented him not being a poet for some reason though. 

“How is mama not jealous of this though?” Kamon’s eyes narrowed as one bouncy woman strutted around in pretty much a thong bikini. 

“Because she knows she’s the love of my life.” 

“Gag.” 

His dad smirked, waving at the model that she could take a break before standing, “You’ll meet her one day if you haven’t already.” 

Kamon blinked languidly at his father’s implication, one that was made commonly in the family since it was hard to accept that perhaps, just maybe, two people of opposite genders could be friends. “Maybe it’s a man, what about that?” 

“It’s all good.” 

It couldn’t be a man. While he had…interests, Aurelia was so damn adamant when he was with guys that he stay with them forever and always that it annoyed the hell out of him. She was like that yaoi fangirl that ‘shipped’ him like he didn’t exist or something. Just yesterday she tried to introduce him to some guy and he was _okay_ but talk about being dissuaded from that. 

Girls though, he groaned, dropping back on the surf. He may as well just _ask_ her to kill him when he was dating girls. There was literally nothing he could _not_ do wrong, even if it was something as simple as giving her the last bite of a candy bar or something. ‘Who the f—k told you chicks wanted that kind of chivalry? Is she incapable?’. Like, what? He was sharing the damn candy bar with her and just maybe he wanted her to have the last bite, when did he start demeaning her? 

She was his favorite headache though. Aurie had been with him every single day since kindergarten, it felt, from the moment he told her she ought not fight people. Not that she’d ever _listened_ but he’d observed. The kid had accidentally tripped into her and she treated it like the most vile of attacks. When the teacher admonished her she started to cry and, well, he just hadn’t liked that so he thought he would advise her. ‘Fight when it’s on purpose. Accidents happen’. 

For as much as he understood about his best friend, Aurelia should have punched him right then and there but she didn’t. She didn’t really say anything but came to him on the way home and asked: ‘How do you know when it’s an accident?’. 

Kamon smiled as one of his dad’s long-time assistants gave him a cup of iced coffee and thanked them. It was a weird question then and somewhat of a weird question now. He wanted to know what made her think to ask that but to question it now was only met with a sassy ‘who the f—k cares?’. Seriously, what a bitchy woman. 

What had he said? Well, he recalled thinking about it and coming back to respond to her the next day. “An accident is when you do something you don’t mean to.” 

“But how do you _know_?” 

Scratching the side of his face lightly, Kamon grimaced. What a philosophically obtuse question. How do you know when something’s deliberate or not? How do you know when something’s a part of another’s larger scheme? Things are deemed accidents because they can’t possibly be deliberate or the person says ‘it’s an accident’ but how can they actually know? He’d said ‘You just do’. 

Aurelia had gorgeous eyes. Like yea, that was one of those idiotic fixations people had, especially with colors spontaneously assigned by genetics while hanging out in the womb, but there was just something about golden eyes. People in his family had the color, yes, but they just weren’t _that_ piercing. Kindergarten Tobari Aurelia looked at him with those bright eyes and said: ‘I don’t’. 

She was someone he’d spent twelve, almost thirteen, years of life with. Ultimately though, he just didn’t know a whole lot about her home life. He knew that her parents had died in some sort of accident and that her only surviving sibling was her older brother, Chester. He’d…seen the guy. He was dressed in robes or something and had a weird mustache. Whenever Kamon asked her to describe him, all she said was ‘no’. 

It was obnoxious, really. She knew every detail about his life because he let her in, because he trusted her to be with him. Alas, aside from her personal quirks, her dislikes, her favorites, the surface, he truly knew very little about her. It was one of their bigger fights when he’d asked her if he could come to her house to see her room. God, did she _flip_. It was like he was asking her to take her clothes off or something. She came to his house—no, she basically _lived_ at his house, enough to warrant her having her own key—and he was some treasonous heathen for asking her if he could even see hers. 

He ignored her for a few days just out of frustration but she never came to him to reconcile, he went to her and the topic was never brought up again. That was three years ago and he still had never seen her house. 

Whatever though. He didn’t have to see her house for them to be friends but he’d _rather_ see her house. No, he’d rather know something about her. Just a speck of history besides ‘my parents are dead’ or ‘I have a brother’. Why did she want to remain a mystery to him? 

…So maybe that was why. His immediate family and friends and pretty much everyone thought they were just a couple waiting to blossom when one or the other made the right move. No, he didn’t want that. Not just because she hid things, no, nothing so petty, just…he wasn’t certain she wanted to be that emotionally available. And maybe, just maybe, at one time he would have liked to pursue but at this point she was his best friend that set herself as a perfect stranger. She understood him like clockwork but inversely, he…he knew so little. Thirteen years. Not days, not hours, not months. Years. Years and he didn’t know where she was even from. ‘Not Mineral’ is the extent of what he knew. Great, that narrowed it down. 

He would always, always be her friend but no, he couldn’t handle secrecy about such small matters. Maybe they were large matters, actually, maybe she did have a sordid history but didn’t they all? She hadn’t left his side because of his, why would she imagine he’d leave hers? 

It all was just unanswered questions. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…She couldn’t ride. 

Tobari Aurelia sat on the blanket as Kamon pushed his motorcycle down the empty foothills of Mineral. His cousins were all of his tail, their laughter hearable from where she sat. He had…a nice family. 

_“You’re thinking about running, aren’t you?”_

She gripped her shoulder harder, her eyes creasing. Duh. Who wouldn’t? 

  
Lying on the floor last night after she’d been forced home, she listened to her saving monster as he paced around her, explaining the same thing he’d explained since he took her from the home fifteen years ago. _“You found him, at least. The appointed day is soon and we’ll finally be prepared to make the offering. Running is futile. We’ve come too far.”_

…Kamon asked her once to come to her house. Well, not once but lots of times and she always told him bluntly ‘no’. He got upset the last time he asked, so much so he ignored her for days and she…she wanted so badly to go to him, to explain. But the risk? The risk was much too high and she…she was only left with genuine relief when he came to her to drop it all. 

Aurelia always floundered. She thought…she thought this was all madness from the very first day it was revealed what her ‘purpose’ was. Foolish thoughts created by some delusional mind. But when she met Kamon? At least…at least portions of it came true. 

She remembered about five years back, she, Kamon, and the same cousin bunch he was riding with went into the mountains. Usually she loathed those mountains because of what was forced to take place there but she…she couldn’t voice that. Instead, shocking her so senseless, his cousin Hideyoshi Chika did. 

_“You know Kaoru’s grandmama? Her name’s Leona. She told me a story about the symbol on this stone” Chika had remarked, running her finger on one of the rocks near the pond._

_“Is it scary?” Shimizu Akira mumbled._

_Chika shook her head, “No, I don’t think so. Leona said that Wiccans central to this area believed if you offered something of great wealth to yourself to this water, you would summon the Goddess.”_

_Aurelia remembered how her heart stopped. Others…others knew? Kamon raised a brow, “Goddess…? I mean, I’ve seen images around here of one but I didn’t know what they meant.”_

_“Mm, in olden times there was considered to be a harvest goddess. They were considered to be everywhere too. Here in Mineral she lives in this pond. I first heard about it in Castanet where she resided in this tree. She was supposed to be the one that kept tranquility in the Earth. The Wiccans though, they didn’t really want that because it altered their mana, according to Leona. She said some just didn’t like the goddess.”_

_…Was it true? If someone else knew, was it true? Shimizu Miyako blinked slowly at the symbol, “So this symbol is the symbol of the goddess…?”_

_Chika nodded and sighed, “It’s way too fantastical though. Leona laughed though and said I was too young to be so pragmatic but ultimately it was all old wive’s tales. Alas, this same symbol was also on that tree. It’s a neat legend, at least.”_

…A legend that had made her very existence a living hell. 

The Marianna serum, also called ‘Marina’, was considered by the Church of the Goddess to be a product of that same goddess. The woman that developed the true potion for immortality was beautiful woman with purple hair and purple eyes. She…did have a regal presence about her but during an interview a member actually sent in a question asking if she were goddess reincarnate from Hanotani. Aurelia remembered the horrified then saddened look in the woman’s eyes before she rejected the question. It was considered enough evidence to ‘proceed’. 

The Goddess from Castanet was considered a lost cause. They had gone about the rituals of the bells which was what was left of her description but they still hung lifeless from the tree. Many claimed that…that it was because she hadn’t had a vessel. 

…A vessel. That’s all this was for: a vessel. 

She’d hoped. She’d hoped and prayed since she was a little girl forced into preparing for this that not one ‘prophecy’ would come true because it was all a lie. Some fantastical journey this stupid group ventured on because they couldn’t accept reality. It was a cult, plain and simple, and the sooner they saw that the better off they’d all be. 

  
“Hey, Aurie, you feeling any better?” 

Aurelia looked up, startled from her thoughts, as Kamon settled down beside her on the blanket. She glanced to the others in the distance to find them drinking water and probably rehydrating after the long ride. Swallowing, she nodded. “I’m…I’m find, Kamon.” 

_"You'll know as well as we all do when you meet him. The prophecies say he'll have blue eyes."_

She’d thought of all the people she’d met with blue eyes and still she tried to decry it. Alas, when Yagami Kamon came to her in kindergarten to tell her she ought not fight over accidents she knew for that single instant it was him. His blue eyes were so shocking, so clear and pure and endless. She was so stunned she remembered feeling sick. He was even trying to advise her, this…this vessel? He…he even came to her. 

And he fit that stupid prophecy so well she at times faltered in her disbelief. They said he’d take care of her, accept her, stay by her side, no matter what steps she took. And he had…and she accepted it because he was the first person she remembered in her life that would. She…she tried to keep him out of the sight of the circle but one closet member saw them together, mentioned it to Chester, and he promptly beat her for concealing that she’d found ‘the chosen’. 

_"When the coming of age arrives, you know what must be done. You will live this prophecy, Aurelia, or you will lose everything_ ." 

“Eh? Hey, Aurie, oh my God, does it hurt that bad?” Kamon suddenly panicked, his perfect blue eyes widening as he hugged her, “Let me take you to the hospital.” 

She winced, having caused his panic by crying in inadvertent sorrow. Laughing it off, she wiped her eyes, “I-It’s nothing, idiot. I-I just was really looking forward to today.” 

He couldn’t come over because it’d been suggested by others that they capture him now and lock him up until the promised day came. Luckily Chester was ‘reasonable’ and said it’d draw too much attention but she just couldn’t risk it. If she told him where she was from and how she was kidnapped from an orphanage it’d all trace back to this and who knows what these crazy bastards would do to him? Not only that, he’d…he’d come to her rescue because that’s what he did. Or what he tried to do and she couldn’t let him. Closing her eyes as she snuggled against his chest, she breathed out as a few more tears escaped. 

It was one of the few things this stupid perfect human got mad at her over, not letting him inside to see what she was, to see where she’d been. She wanted to. God, she wanted to… 

  
But the one thing she’d lose was him. 


End file.
